


The Virtues of Punctuality

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: Tags say it all, have fun.





	The Virtues of Punctuality

There were two things that could happen when you caught your eccentric boyfriend’s attention long enough to ask him to make you forget everything. If he was in an okay mood, he would retort that that the technology for that was not yet invented. After a while, you came to understand that he meant this as a joke. Who knew his sarcastic and sassy tone could hide such playfulness?   
The other alternative was much more interesting, though, but it needed some special setting – your bedroom, his office with the curtains closed… Sometimes even the shower. And for a divine half hour, no other thing existed except his body pressed on yours.   
You knew better than to simply barge into Seto Kaiba's office. You had sent the request for a meeting and waited for it to be approved before showing up at the KC tower right on time. Any minute earlier would have looked needy, and any later would have insulted him. So you had learned to be punctual.   
You walked to his office and knocked.   
“Come in.” His voice lashed.   
You complied. His stern expression seemed to soften as his piercing blue eyes discovered your person.   
“Not bad, following the bureaucratic approach to get a date out of me.”   
“I know how important your work is.” You said to him. “But a good balance is important too.”   
“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling me that. So let's get down to business.”   
His tone was as unyielding as the one he had when he was negotiating a deal, but there was a sparkle of mischief in his eyes. Your boyfriend was an excellent mood and you planned to enjoy every second of it.  
“Speaking of getting down…” You said, mischievous.   
You crawled under his desk, hiding from sight in the best of places and in case someone came bursting into your boyfriend's office – not that said that his employees would dare, but you preferred not taking chances.   
A smirk was playing on his lips. You knew he found that flattering how eager you were to please him and he’d repay you tenfold after that. Kneeling in front of him as he sat on his chair, you started fiddling with his belt.   
But as usual, you couldn't get it off.   
“You didn't add my prints to be mechanism, did you?” You sighed.   
Seto had a little obsession of adding technology where it didn't belong, like his belt that wouldn't unlock unless specific fingerprints were applied to it.   
“I meant do. But every time you come to see me, you do the most disturbing things…”   
He undid his belt himself. You could see the lust shining in his eyes and you loved the fact that you were the only one who ever saw such a look in his face.   
Sometimes you worried that his tight pants could not be good for his legs. But when you were casually in front of him like this, you wondered how they could hold the beast back. You heard him snicker. You knew there was no meanness in this gesture. He had once told you that the plethora of faces you made was amusing.   
You looked up to him. His laugh left a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. You lost yourself in the contemplation of this man, this national treasured you could call yours in the secrecy of your mind.   
When you looked back down, you were slightly startled to see that he had managed to slip out of his plants without you noticing. Every time you saw it, you wondered how it fit in his pants. And how you could deal with it. And you knew just how much Seto enjoyed seeing you so shy whenever he lost his pants.   
“Come on, I have a meeting in 30 minutes.” He said.   
Hesitant as always, you wrapped your hand around his length. Seeing it between your fingers convinced you that you could take it. It wasn't your first time. You licked the tip, earning a low growl of approval as a response.   
One of his hands left his laptop to dangle its fingers in your hair. You could hear the sound of typing become more erratic as you took him in your mouth then it stopped as both his hands rested on your shoulders.   
You looked up. He was trying to keep a straight face, but you saw the dangerous thirst in his eyes. You always felt such pride when your actions so obviously pleased him. He put his hand on yours, undoing your grip on his length, a clear message that he wanted more of him inside you.   
You complied, then took it all in. You couldn't help but gag when he pushed against the back of your throat. But this short moment when you couldn't breathe made you feel so alive… And squirming for more.   
And then he was gone.   
“Get out of there.” He commended as he walked to the door. And locked it.   
The blinds were already closed, so you felt no shame in taking off your top.   
“You have 15 seconds. I don't want to see a single article of clothing on you.”   
You scrambled to meet the deadline, but you got stuck trying to get rid of your shorts. “Too late.” He said, flipping you around and sprawling you on this surprisingly empty desk.   
At first you had thought him to be rough, but you knew better now. He was barely using one third of a strength against you. Not that you’d put up much of a fight.   
He lifted your skirt up, revealing that you hadn't bothered to put in underwear this morning. That and also the situation had gotten you more than ready for the next step.   
In a month of dating, you still hadn't figured out how he managed to get out of his elaborate outfit so fast. In no time, he was towering over you, a slight question in his eyes. You nodded.   
Despite keeping his desire for you bottled up all day, he was always gentle at the beginning of an encounter. Probably because he didn't want to see your face come dark with pain like during your first time. So he entered you with maddening slowness, his eyes fixated on your face, waiting for any signs of discomfort. Inpatient, you pushed your hips to meet him and welcome him entirely inside you.   
That was a small victory every time. A devilish smirk flashed on his face.   
“I will.” He said. “I will make you forget everything except me. I will make you forget you owe in your own name!”   
The next 15 minutes were nothing but a blur of pleasure. You couldn't even form words. Only moans escaped your lips. Then you woke up on the couch, a white coat serving as your blanket and the steady sound of typing in the background. You smiled and returned to sleep.


End file.
